1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food compositions and to their methods of preparation. More particularly, the present invention relates to dessert mixes for the preparation of dairy based, aerated frozen desserts. In its method aspect, the present invention relates to methods for preparing concentrated milk blends suitable for use in mixes for frozen desserts.
2. The Prior Art
Conventional ice cream is, of course, a popular food item of the dessert type. For at-home consumption, commercially prepared or "retail" ice cream is purchased in an aerated, frozen state. Great care in the storage of conventional retail ice cream must be taken to insure against thawing, e.g., storing in a home freezer. An additional disadvantage is the limitations in the types of dessert items that can be prepared from retail ice cream due to the difficulty in mixing ingredients with ice cream in its aerated, frozen state.
While ice cream can be made at home, it is apparent that it would be desirable to be able to make high quality ice cream comparable to retail ice cream or, generically, other dairy based frozen desserts from a shelf-stable mix without requiring home ice cream-making apparatus by simply whipping the mix ingredients with a home mixer and then statically freezing the aerated mixture in the freezing compartment of the home refrigerator. "Statically freezing" refers to the process step of freezing without concurrent agitation or aeration. Statically freezing desirably eliminates the need for special home freezing apparatus as well as the extra mixture transfer from mixing bowl to freezing apparatus and then to storage or serving containers.
However, there are many difficulties inherent in the preparation of dairy based mixes for aerated frozen desserts which are to be made by a process involving static freezing. Generally, frozen desserts made by static freezing do not compare favorably in consistency and overall appearance to frozen desserts made by the normal commercial process involving agitation during the freezing step. Ordinarily, if such frozen dessert formulations are not agitated during freezing, large ice crystals are formed. Also, the fat phase will tend to separate from the other components of the mix yielding a non-homogeneous product. Such results adversely affect texture, mouthfeel, and uniformity of appearance of the frozen dessert thereby affecting the overall quality of the product.
It would be even more desirable if such dessert mixes could realize statically prepared aerated frozen desserts which are "heat shock" stable. The term "heat shock" is used herein to refer to a partial warming of the frozen product followed by a return to normal storage temperatures which tends to produce a gritty texture due to ice crystal growth. Heat shock instability problems are typically more severe for frozen desserts prepared by static freezing compared to frozen desserts prepared by conventional agitated freezing methods.
Past efforts have included many attempts at realizing dairy based compositions which can be statically frozen to form frozen desserts and which are fully "freeze-thaw" stable. Few have enjoyed any commercial success. However, one presently sold two-packet dessert mix is believed to be based on employing specifically tailored emulsifier systems to achieve stabilization of the polyphasic emulsion as well as to control ice crystal growth during the static freezing step. (See also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,102 issued Apr. 6, 1976 to J. A. Hellyer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,266 issued July 6, 1976 to W. L. Baugher).
Such compositions, however, are not without disadvantages. The specifically tailored emulsifier/stabilizer system is typically expensive. Moreover, such emulsifier stabilization systems are subject to degradation in emulsifier functionality upon extended storage. Also, the heat shock stability of such products could be improved. Finally, such compositions do not fit the present "natural ingredients" composition presently desired by many consumers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dairy based dessert composition which upon aeration and subsequent static freezing exhibits the desirable dessert attributes of mouthfeel, body, and texture which are reminiscent of commercial ice cream.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide dairy based dessert compositions which are substantially free of conventional emulsifiers as well as substantially free of specifically tailored emulsifier/stabilizer systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide dairy based dessert compositions which are substantially free of emulsifiers which nonetheless can be statically frozen.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such statically freezable compositions which exhibit enhanced heat shock stability.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a frozen dessert from mix compositions which are shelf-stable with respect to functional and bacterial deterioration.
It has been surprisingly discovered that the above objectives can be realized and superior dairy based dessert mixes for the static freezing of aerated dessert provided comprising a dry dessert mix fraction and a condensed milk blend dessert fraction which is prepared by the process of the present inventions.